VTS (Vessel Traffic Service), which is used to make, arrange, and control overall traffic system projects such as sailing speed, course, directions, and location positioning about all vessels coming in and out of a port within a range of sea, employs a port radar to identify and trace ships and vessels in a port.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a VTS (200) employs a CCTV (301), a VHF (201), communication devices, and so on in order to control the vessels sailing in the radar-monitoring incapable sea areas and identify the clearness of the vessels. However, any appliances could not be realized to monitor and acquire any information about the aircrafts flying through the air near ports.
Further, when error occurs in the system due to the radar after-image of the aircraft approaching the port, damages may be anticipated in private vessels because port surveillance and control cannot operate in appropriate time. However, huge amount of expenses is required to install air radar system for air surveillance and control at the same time.
In view of domestic and foreign related technology and particularly, domestic related technology present conditions, air surveillance system in operation at present is provided mainly according to sea coast and air surveillance and long and middle distances air surveillance, and these systems are suitable for manned aircrafts and missile defense purposes. There is not yet developed the system suitable for surveillance of small-sized unmanned aircrafts in the short distance and close ranges air.
Infratechnology such as radar video signal processing technology and data processing technology has been rapidly developed mainly with domestic defense industry, but is still beginning status compared with advanced countries, and could not be developed into civil industrialization because most of domestic radar technology has been treated as military security technology.
As the radar system being used for air surveillance and control is mainly for military purposes, precise data is used, and the surveillance ranges is very wide up to hundreds of kilometer. The air surveillance radar system for military purposes as above is difficult to use in a narrow range for air surveillance and control, and is very expensive equipment raging from billions of won to tens of billions of won in price.
In view of the domestic and foreign related technology and the radar manufacturing, the main manufacturers of the global radar system for port surveillance and control are NORCON and ATRAS Corporation, and the radar systems from these manufacturers are domestically installed and in operation in VTS sites, but mostly used for vessel surveillance and control only on the sea.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, an AN/TPS-77 (500) from the Lockheed Martin Corporation being used in the US Armed Forces is a long distance movable air surveillance system, and monitors the air at the surveillance radius of 460 Km and at the altitude up to 30 Km. This system is now used in about 20 countries including Korea, and is very expensive equipment at price of about 15 billion won.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a TRML-3D radar system (600), a movable surveillance system developed in the EADS Corporation of France is known to have the high surveillance capability.
Foreign advanced countries such as the USA, France, Japan, etc. have developed many air surveillance radar systems in wide purposes and employed in the military purposes equipment.